Celestial Melodia de dos Enamorados
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: Dos personas pueden convertirse en una tan solo con su amor...Un angel y un demonio tocan una melodia para cerrar un pacto...una promesa...la tragedia aparece...pero ellos seguiran juntos sin importar la situacion...YULLEN...


Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Después de varios fics de humor les traigo aquí un One-shot ¿serio? No…mas bien algo más triste, trágico y tal vez más profundo que lo que acostumbro a escribir…No se realmente que tan buena sea con esta clase de fics pero aun así espero que lo disfruten n.n

D gray man y los personajes que use en esta historia son de Katsura Hoshino

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Celestial Melodía de dos Enamorados**_

Desde que por fin habían logrado decirse el uno al otro sus sentimientos habían estado juntos… esperando que nada nunca los separara…Cerraron su pacto de amor con una melodía…¿Quién lo diría?...¿Kanda tocando el violín? De seguro a nadie nunca se le ocurrió…pero así era…el supuesto samurái de mirada fría tocaba las más dulces y melancólicas melodías en un viejo violín de color chocolate con el barniz ya gastado…El samurái había compuesto una bellísima melodía en el piano para cerrar su pacto, al igual que el chico de mirada plateada quien también había compuesto su propia melodía… eran regalos del uno para el otro…abrazo que duraría para toda la eternidad…

"_Siempre te protegeré, donde quiera que estés_…"susurro el peliazul, sentándose en banco del piano donde toco Allen, para después atraerlo hacia èl quedando su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro

"_Nunca estaremos solos de nuevo… ¿verdad, Kanda_?" pregunto el menor mientras aspiraba la divina esencia de su samurái

"_Nunca más…Allen…"_

No había encontrado a "esa persona" aun pero…pero curiosamente "esa persona" pasaba a segundo plano ahora que estaba con la persona que mas amaba…¿A quién le importaba todo lo demás si tenía a su adoración quien era más bello que cualquier ángel?

Él nunca fue puro…era como un demonio…pero parecía que toda su impureza desaparecía cuando estaba junto aquel ángel de ojos de plata…Un ángel que toca con todo el corazón el piano y un demonio que interpreta suaves melodías para dejar salir sus aprisionados sentimientos …cariño…tristeza…preocupación…amor…

Pareciera que con cada vez que tocaban, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada instante que pasan juntos más grande se hacía el amor que sentían...pasaban todo el tiempo juntos…se besaban como si fuera la última vez que se vieran…sus miradas eran tan intensas que pudieron enternecer a los corazones de quien los veía…

Había algo importante para ellos…una promesa junto con su melodía… nunca volverían a estar solos…nunca volverían a llorar más que de alegría…Nunca estarían solos ni aunque se encontraran separados…¿Por qué?...¿Porque se amaban?...Porque se complementaban el uno al otro…

Mientras se sonreían mutuamente un aviso llego desde tierras lejanas…a simple vista no parecía un asunto demasiado urgente por lo que el samurái se fue solo a su misión…Allen se despidió de él con ligero beso en los labios y un débil "Vuelve" a lo que le respondió "No te preocupes"

Una noche llena de estrellas Allen rezaba por que el peliazul estuviera a salvo…en ese mismo instante Kanda peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra un gran grupo de akuma…había sido un enorme error enviarlo solo…no había nadie que lo ayudara…Lo sabia…sabia que tal vez no sobreviviría…pero intento por todos los medios desechar aquella idea…tenía que regresar…tenía que volver para proteger a Allen…

En medio de un denso humo negro, de explosiones, de lluvia de sangre pensaba en la melodía que Allen le había regalado cuando cerraron su pacto…de algún modo en medio de esa interminable pelea el recuerdo de la hermosa melodía lo tranquilizaba…

Finalmente sus fuerzas se acabaron…detestaba rendirse pero no había de otra, su cuerpo no daba para mas…dejo caer su espada al tiempo que él también caía de rodillas en suelo…un ataque…no sintió el liquido caliente y carmesí que emanaba de su cuerpo…todo lo que había en su mente era su ángel _"Perdóname Allen…y gracias por mostrarme que soy capaz de amar…Allen…Te amo…No me olvidaras ¿cierto?...No te preocupes…Te seguiré protegiendo"_ …sin darse cuenta ya estaba acostado en el frio suelo y de repente vio aquel cabello blanco…vio su cara, sonreía…sus labios se apretaron contra los de él_…"Te amo…"_

------oOOo-------

La Orden quedo en completo silencio…esperando la reacción de peliblanco…Lenalee y los demás lo miraron intentando descifrar que pensaba…No dijo ni una palabra…no los miro…solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por los interminables pasillos oscuros…cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo…¿A dónde?...Al cuarto del piano blanco…se sentó frente a el y toco la melodía de aquel pacto…la toco con inmensa tristeza…con furia incontenible…con desbordada pasión…todo junto…aquella olea de sentimientos le hizo un nudo en la garganta…era doloroso…pero no quería romper la promesa…"No volverían a llorar más que de alegría"…Paso ahí sentado horas…sus dedos de dolían tanto como el corazón pero no se detuvo …no se detuvo hasta que cayó al suelo de cansancio…

En el funeral el albino se negó a decir algunas palabras frente a todos…sentía que si hablaba de él se desmoronaría…no hablo pero toco…esta vez no fue su propia melodía…tampoco fue la de Kanda…unió ambas canciones haciendo una interpretación bella…divina…Celestial…

Después con la fría lluvia cayéndole sin piedad se paro en frente de la tumba de su amado-llevaba en las manos el gastado violín color chocolate entre las manos-, la lapida decía: _"Aquí yace Kanda Yu, un ángel de Dios, uno de los exorcistas más valientes que ah tenido la Orden Oscura, Que Dios le reciba con los brazos abiertos y que su alma descanse para siempre entre los cielos…"_

"_Tú también eres un ángel ahora, Kanda…Yo nunca te olvidare…te amare por siempre…Dime…me protegerás ¿cierto?...¿cierto?.." _

De pronto la lluvia paro mientras el sol se abría paso lentamente entre las oscuras nubes del cielo…se puso en posición y recordó cuando veía horas y horas al peliazul tocándolo…se guio con sus recuerdos para tocar aquella melodía…aquella que le hacía sonreír…que le tranquilizaba como una canción de cuna…sonrió a aun mas recordando los besos que Kanda le había regalado…sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…pero no había roto su promesa…estaba feliz…lloraba de alegría…casi podía sentir que Kanda estaba a su lado...

Es increíble lo mucho que dos personas pueden llegar a quererse…lo que pueden llegar a hacer…ellos hicieron un pacto cerrado con dos melodías…dos melodías que se convirtieron en una…el amor es igual…Dos personas pueden llegar a convertirse en una…Un ángel y un demonio pueden llegar a convertirse en uno solo…y nadie es, ni nadie será capaz de separarlos nunca…¿Por qué?...Porque ellos dos están unidos… con una Celestial Melodia…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Sin duda muy diferente a lo que eh escrito, o por lo menos eso pienso^^…¡Ah, mi pobre Kanda!¡Lo siento!...ah…en fin…la verdad este fic se me ocurrió apenas y como no quería que se me fuera la idea lo escribí rápido n.n disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía…Ojala les haya gustado, de verdad me salió del fondo del corazón^^ Bye!!!!


End file.
